13 Days
by ignis-beat
Summary: Lightning jumps off the pier, and the reason lies in the last 13 days of her life.
1. Prolouge

Lightning jumps off the pier, and the reason lies in the last 13 days of her life.

**Ok a note- So not to confuse you, this is the last day in the story. The upcoming chapters will explain what happened up until this point. Some details are intentionally hazy, some, I was just lazy, like the color of their hair or what they were wearing. And no one's going to call her Lightning. I'm going to use Claire the entire time.**

* * *

October 17th

Claire walked down the boulevard. The sun was setting, casting beautifully ominous shadows across the leaf-spattered boardwalk. There were few people left on the street, as stores were closing and people coming home from work, from going on errands, from whatever their lives were taking them. She thought, how many destinies were intertwined with her life? How many lives could possibly get tangled in this mess? But before she could answer herself, the soft crunch of a golden leaf underfoot brought her back to reality. She walked far enough out of the downtown area to find herself lost at the abandoned pier. Perhaps, lost was not the best word to describe where she was. She was exactly where she wanted to be, at this moment, where everything seemed perfect. This is where it all began, and it would be fitting for it to end right here.

Claire stepped onto the first plank. She pulled off her hood, as her hair was tugged by the wind. Every step Claire took made the old pier creak and groan quietly. Step by step, the steps took her even closer to where her life changed. Her steely composure cracked for a split second. She had met someone here who had shown her the way through life, someone who had stayed by her side for her sake, someone who swore never to hurt her. Claire sat down on the edge of the pier, patted down her faded jeans, tied her scarf a little tighter, slid her hands in the pockets of her jacket and reminisced.

There he was, standing in the pier. It was just 4 years ago, and Claire remembered she stormed out after a feud with her sister, Serah. Serah wasn't the problem; it was her _idiot_ of a fiancé. Claire knew fully well that Serah was almost 21, and she could do what she wanted. She was just a little protective of her only family left.

But before that day, she never knew about the pier behind the woods. Luckily, as if drawn by fate, someone decided to visit the pier that day. Naturally, neither of them could have thought that they would meet like this. But eventually, this man became the best of friends with her. That man that was-

He was standing right behind her.

"Hey, why are you all the way out here? It's getting dark out, we should get going."

Claire gave a little cracked smile.

"Hey, Cloud. Have a seat; I just want to talk for a bit."

Cloud looked at her oddly, even though he knew fully well she couldn't see him. He sat down next to Claire. She didn't say word to him. Although they were the best of friends, he felt awkward, and fiddled with his tie and straightened his vest as she stared out into the horizon.

"The sunset sure looks beautiful."

"You've never been one to appreciate the little things in life, Claire. What's changed?"

"Interesting, that's quite the complex question. I've been…thinking."

"Really? What about?"

"I guess, a lot of things."

"Claire… You can tell me anything, you know that."

Cloud ran his hand through his hair, concernedly. Claire had a slight hitch in her voice and it scared him. Something was seriously wrong. It wasn't that she couldn't show any emotion, it was the weakness in her voice. She sounded the part of a woman who lived well past a thousand years in solitude, in pain.

"Claire, can you please tell me the truth?" he pleaded, trying desperately to get to her before it was too late.

"I think my time is done, Cloud," she choked.

His fears were confirmed.

"I know what I need to do now."

"Claire, let's go."

He stood up and took a few steps. He already knew there was no changing her mind. He knew it was too late.

"Cloud…tell Serah that I'm sorry."

Claire got up and turned her back on the water.

"Claire, you don't need to go. Please, come home. Please. Don't do this. Please. Please, do it for me, do it for everyone,"

That was all he could say, all he could try to do.

It was already too late.

She pulled him into a final kiss. He held her tight, because he knew the moment he let go, she would be gone from the world. He held her, in hopes that she might not go tonight, that their love could pull her back through the ice. Cloud thought, if just maybe, if he held her for a few more moments, she could be saved. The kiss was gentle and played on their lips, as if naïve to the horror about to unfold. Claire pulled away. She looked at Cloud with a tear-stained smile. He gripped onto her hand, but she shook her head and drew away.

He knew it was too late.

"Goodbye, Cloud. I hope I can meet you again, in a different life, where we could fall in love all over again. I wish I could meet you in a whole different circumstance, where we didn't have to end this way. I'm finally at peace, Cloud. Thank you for everything."

All the memories that Cloud cherished of her flashed before his eyes. Everything they had every done, all the laughter, tears, arguments, all of it came coming back. Everyday they spent together came coming back. He couldn't let her go, he couldn't.

It's too late.

Claire smiled. She fell back onto the water, and away from all she ever knew. The soft, omnipresent wind enveloped her entire body. It glided across her skin, beneath her clothes and through her hair. It caressed her as she fell, her restless spirit being finally soothed. A tiny teardrop fell from her eye as she fell and fell and fell. She just slipped through his fingertips. And finally, the thin thread of a life was cut.

Cloud screamed at the water, but knew no one was there to answer him.

She's gone.

* * *

**Sorry that that was a total crap-fest, ugh. This is my first thing I've posted to FF, so hang in there. I promise the next chapter will be less terrible. So in the meanwhile review and favorite, maybe.**


	2. Day 1: Awakening

**Ok, those who know my tumblr know that this chapter has been out like, forever. Sorry I didn't post it here first...**

**It's extra long (in my opinion) and is kinda cutesy and normal. Nothing too bad happens until the _very end of the chapter. _The rest of it was a bit of character development, introducing and talking and such.**

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites! I was kinda anxious about this, being my only story and all, but I already have 100+ views!**

* * *

Cloud screamed at the water for what seemed like hours. He wore his voice out to a rasp, calling to a girl that would never answer. He lay there for ages, paralyzed from the pain. He couldn't move, think, or speak.

When he finally returned home, it was well past midnight. Cloud finally reached the porch of his house, but suddenly slumped over the threshold. He was exhausted, mentally, physically, and emotionally. He had absolutely no idea what could compel her do such a thing. He bent over his knees, trying to get a grip on reality.

However, when he looked down, he noticed that on the welcome mat in front of his door lay a small black notebook, and Claire's survival knife. Wondering what purpose that leaving two of her most personal possessions at his doorstep could be, Cloud took both of the items inside. He maneuvered around the small amount of clutter to get to the living room, set the knife down on the table, and opened the notebook. A beep went off, as a new message from Tifa played from his phone's voicemail. He ignored it and started reading.

On the inside cover, there was a sticky note that said:

October 17- During these last 2 weeks, I've noticed a strange trend. The UE-472 incident has risen back to light. This notebook has the last 13 days catalogued, and the key to finally putting that case to rest. I entrust the rest to you, Cloud.

-Lightning

Lightning. No one's called her that in years. He guessed there was no reason to hide the inevitable past that was sure to arise if _that incident_ was somehow involved. Almost everyone they knew became tangled in the web of deception that grew from the event.

Cloud turned the page, but found nothing. The next few pages also held nothing. Slightly flustered, he opened to the middle. The notebook was hollowed out, with a memory chip taped to the inside. Confused, he took the notebook to his laptop and removed the chip. On the flip side was inscribed with the Greek symbol: Omega. Cloud only hesitated for a moment before inserting it into his laptop.

* * *

You've just witnessed the death of the last witness to a heinous crime. And in the events of last thirteen days will reveal not only the circumstances of this death, but the mystery shrouding the incident 2 years ago. We're going back 13 days to where this all began.

* * *

Day 1: Awakening.

October 5th

Claire Farron woke up to the most delightful morning. She jumped out of bed to greet the incoming day. But she stopped to wonder; how anything could be any better than what she was feeling right now. Little did she know, her life was going to change drastically. She held on to the hope that every change would ultimately be for the better. She swayed on over to the kitchen where breakfast and her little sister were waiting for her. There were two plates set out, and a large pitcher of juice. A variety of toast, jam, eggs, sausages and bacon was neatly arranged on each plate. The entire setting seemed a bit overly thought out, especially the new red and white plaid tablecloth. Claire personally thought it looked like a corny little picnic someone would leave out for a first date. But hey, it was cute and the food looked delicious, so who was she to judge?

"Rise and shine," Serah said, pouring a glass of orange juice. "What's on the agenda, sergeant?"

"Doctor's appointment, ergh," Claire groaned at the mention of the reoccurring terror that was disguised as a checkup. "Then grocery shopping, and maybe a trip to the bakery if I have time." Claire fiddled with her sausages for a moment before jabbing at them with her fork, and then subsequently continuing to play with it.

"The bakery? Why, you aren't very fond of sweets, as I recall," Serah teased, "I wonder if you're going sneak Cloud another snack at work…"

"Don't be absurd," saying this, Claire spread strawberry jam on her toast in an attempt of diversion.

"Oh come on. You're so obviously madly in love with him, so just admit it."

"Blah, blah, blah. He has that Tifa girl doesn't he? I'm not there to cater to his every need, I'm just being nice."

"Oh yeah, he and Tifa are getting married soon, aren't they?"

Claire let out a long sigh before sticking a piece of toast in her mouth. "I'm happy for them." She paused for a second before continuing, "Anyway, Cloud loves his snickerdoodles. Just because he's engaged doesn't mean I can never see him again. I'm not moving in on him because his fiancée isn't around, just bringing him cookies and keeping him company at work. It's all fine."

"Whatever you say."

"Imma head out now, see you later."

Serah groaned. "Well alright."

Claire left to the kitchen to get dressed. She was prepared to throw on an overcoat and some sweatpants but then stopped. She opted for a white long-sleeved shirt and beige jacket. Her jeans were a bit skinnier than usual. She thought it would be chilly outside, and brought a scarf. And like always, she put on her trusty boots.

She finished her toast, and then set off to her day.

A couple hours later, Claire left the doctor's office with no more than a lollipop and a shot. She despised needles, but what's done was done. However, when the doctor was prepping for the injection, Claire nearly sent the syringe flying out of the doctor's hand. Not that she purposefully wanted to, she just was fidgeting so much that the doctor jabbed her in the wrong place, and, well, one thing led to another and a unsuspecting nurse almost got his eye put out.

Next on her list was grocery shopping. Not much happened there, although she did trip over a discarded book. She thought not much of it. The reason she was out to get groceries in the first place was because Serah needed more ingredients for new recipes she was trying out. Checking the list again, she realized how…abstract the dishes might turn out to be. She thought: What kind of dinner can coherently incorporate squid, ranch dressing, garlic, and oatmeal? Claire just hoped that the squid never had to go into play.

But down at the bakery, things got interesting. Claire got there right around sundown. The place was nearly empty, with only a couple in the corner. She could have sworn that they glared at her for just a second before resuming their conversation. She walked over to the counter and ordered her routine snickerdoodles. This was a family owned place and usually, a man by the name of Cid was the only one working. Cid is a tall, well built middle aged man, and an actual licensed pilot. This usually is the last place you would find such a gruff man such as Cid, but you would never know considering how delicate his pastries taste. Plus, he said he could drink all the tea he wanted. In any case, Claire and Cloud became friends with Cid after they met at the pier, and have since grown close.

"So, back for more of my world-famous cookies, are ya?" Cid smiled widely.

"You know who these are for," Claire smiled back. "Anything new happening?

"Well, you know my nephew, Kain?"

"He's about my age, right? What about him?"

"Well, he's moving back from the city and moving in with me soon. He promises to help out here too.

"He's probably concerned you might break your back frosting cakes all day."

"Don't start with this old nonsense with me. I'm in my forties; I'll be fine for at least forty more. What's new with you?"

"Eh, nothing much. I almost maimed someone at the doctor's."

"How about Cloud? Is there a reason why you're getting him cookies?"

"I guess I just want to pay him a visit. Is that too bad?" Claire leaned on the counter, pressing foreward. "I'm not bribing him to do anything with these, you know."

"Whoa there," Cid retracted, "Hey, I trust you. So will it be your standard half dozen?"

"Yep."

Cid turned around to pack the cookies. "You know… you should give her a chance."

"What?" It was Claire's turn to stand back.

"Tifa. I know you don't like her much, and I know you've been in love with Cloud for ages. Not that I'm saying anything about you, I like you a lot more than Tifa," Cid's tone dropped. "But he's happy now. Happier than he's been in a while. Can't you just let go?"

Lightning was struck by his sudden change in attitude. But nonetheless, her voice became steely. "Tifa is great. She's gorgeous, smart, sociable, and great with kids, what's not to like? Cloud obviously loves her like she does and that's fantastic. I wish the best for the two. Honestly."

"Look, if you don't want to get in the way of Cloud and Tifa, that's fine too. But you need to tell him how you feel, their wedding is less than 2 weeks away and this may be your last chance." He took a deep breath and creased the bag he was holding. "Three dollars please."

She handed him the money and took the paper bag from him. She took deep breath and nodded. She walked to the door before she was stopped.

Cid ran over to her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder just as she opened the door. He said, "Please, just try. Promise?"

"I promise." She nodded and smiled. "Bye Cid."

"See ya later!"

The couple in the corner, watching intently on the exchange, nods to each other and follow Claire out.

Cloud worked at the police station as a detective. Only a couple away from the bakery and from her home, Claire began the leisurely stroll down to the station. It was a fine fall evening, and the streetlights shone every step of the way. A stray dog decided to tag along, padding its way alongside her. It was a cute storybook moment, before Claire had to shoo him away. Giving the dog a cookie seemed appropriate considering how skinny it looked. It seemed a bit off, but considering how off everything was today, she didn't really think too much about it.

Shortly, after the dog trotted away contently, cookie in hand (or more appropriately, mouth), Claire reached Cloud's office. She waved quickly at the intern, Alyssa. Rumor said she was brilliant with numbers. Makes someone wonder why she wants to be a police officer. Cloud was in the back, probably dealing with a kidnapping or homicide case. She knocked politely, and came in before he could respond.

Cloud looked tired, as if he'd slept very little. Paper cups of coffee litter the floor. Little scraps of paper with little notes hastily scribbled and discarded were a worse epidemic than the paper cups. All his notes and desk decorations were askew, the lamp was in the bookshelf, portraits no longer standing, and covered with sticky notes.

"Who-oah nelly. What in tarnation happened here, ranger?" Claire hollered with a thick southern drawl.

"Ugh, I'm glad you're here." Cloud dropped his voice down to a menacing whisper. "Ya got the stuff?"

"Look'e here sonny, I'm the sherr-"

Claire finally realized how ridiculous the Sheriff act was and matched Cloud's tone, "Yeah, yeah, but you know," She sauntered around the corner of his desk and whispered in his ear.

"I ran into a bit of…trouble ya see?"

Cloud looked around deviously before returning Claire's mock seriousness. "The popo on us again?"

Claire finally broke the act. "Hah, more like a stray dog. He looked like he was starving."

"So what, less for us?" Cloud pouted sarcastically.

"I only gave him one. Will that be enough for you, Cloudy-poo?" Claire added a chastising, over-pronunciation of the last part of the sentence.

"Hey, I'm just glad you came. Snickerdoodles are a bonus."

The both of them took a cookie from the bag. They sat in silence for a moment or two, to take a second to bite into their respective cookies.

"I just have to ask, what's going on now?" Claire asked.

Cloud nonchalantly replied, "What, home or here?"

"Here, of course. You're the neatest one here, what happened?"

"A lot of new investigations have opened up. Almost every day, people go missing. Like out of thin air. We have almost 9 cases now, and I can assure you, there will be more."

He let out a quavering sigh. "It's just so frustrating having so many leads we can't follow. As you can see," He motioned to the debris littering his office, "I have notes and notes and notes on mysterious disappearances but all of them, _all _of them lead to nowhere."

Cloud groaned. "Well, I guess you've gotta pack it in, and so do I. Do you need a ride?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, I just got here!"

"And I have work coming out my ears, Claire."

"Can't I stay a while more?"

"Your groceries aren't supposed to stay out too long, are they?"

Claire had completely forgotten. Her various perishables were dripping at this point.

"Uhm, well… I guess so."

"Yeah, it's too dark out for you to walk out now," Cloud worriedly interjected.

"I'll be fine."

"People are disappearing, Claire. It's not safe, I'll drive you."

"Thanks."

They got into Cloud's car, ready to go when suddenly, a figure walked past the rear end of the car. Bewildered, Cloud got out of the car to find a card taped on the trunk. In small, typewriter print, there was a quote centered on the card. It said:

_Lightning._

_It flashes bright, but fades away._

_It can't protect._

_Only destroys. _

Cloud returned to the car, and gave the card to Claire. Without a word, he starts the car and heads to Claire's home, where Serah was waiting. Claire stared at the card with disbelief. She turned the card around, and the Greek symbol for Omega was there. When they finally arrived to her home, Cloud told her not to worry about the card too much, but she knew. They've found her.

* * *

**aljkfsdfhasjkflahs. Don't worry about Alyssa, she'll be of no importance. Cid and Kain will be more background-y characters, until maybe the middle, I hope. Serah too.**

**I won't be writing for a while, but i'll try to update for you guys :D**

**Favorite and review?**


End file.
